Stay(Faraway, So Close!)
by Fezzes64
Summary: I couldn't seem to win. Nothing ever came in my favor, not since he decided I wasn't enough. My life was meaningless, right from the start, and I was foolish to ever believe I could take it. Foolish...That pretty much summed me up in one word. But it was the only reason I lived. Might add another chapter, not sure yet. Rated T for suicidal themes.


**This story is centered around the song 'Stay(Faraway, So Close!)' by U2, so, you should listen to it! :D This story was on a whim, nothing special. Just thought I'd try something different for a holiday.**

* * *

It was a harsh storm outside.

Jagged scars of lighting occasionally tore through the dark, weeping sky, and thunder grumbled in hateful protest. It was as if the black flags of war had arisen through this mayhem when the light turned red, right before the blue Mustang could reach it, frustrating the driver; the Seven-Eleven was just ahead.

After a grueling minute of waiting pointlessly for a light at an empty intersection, the driver pulled a U-turn to go around the lot. Right as the light turned Green.

He found a parking spot in the vacant lot, and swiftly walked out of the car, not even locking it since he would only be a moment. His expression was nearly agonizing as he emerged just as fast from the convenience store with a pack of cigarettes, and even I knew he had no intention of smoking. I could see the scars from here, his wrinked and messed up attire. It ripped my heart apart, me and my metaphorical heart.

He started the vehicle again and seemed to rush off, as if he knew I was there, that I knew he was here. But he didn't, and he never did. He probably never will, at this point. And that was why I followed, me on my metaphorical wings.

He'd taken another beating, and I would know better than most. Every time I asked him, he ignored me, but to everyone else he said he didn't mind. To his 'friends', he lied. At least with me a lack of an answer was the truth. I often wonder if he doesn't even think of me as a friend...Probably not, even if I consider him my last one. But at least I can hope, me and my metaphorical hopes. He must love that man like Armageddon, because he wouldn't tolerate being hit and scarred like that. Not him. Anyone but him.

And yet again, the storm, staining his windshield despite how vainly he wiped at it, distorting my own vision no matter how hard I swiped at my face, washed away any trace of him, my dream, my love. Me and my metaphorical love.

As if I could have any at all. Fate brought a cruel curse upon my pathetic soul.

It was then I realized, again and again for the upteenth time that I chased after a hopeless cause. No matter what I did, I couldn't make him see that his new abusive lover wasn't lover at all. But the chase was the only thing that kept me alive. I didn't want him. I needed him. But it was as if I didn't even exist...What did I do to make it all go wrong?

It was the next morning, I saw him stumbling dazedly about, glaring at some people who he knew, withering under the stare of others. The sun still hid above a blanket of grey clouds with the slick and shiny roads, and because of this I had a hard time finding him after barely spotting his car at another red light. I couldn't help but seek him out like some sort of lost puppy, follow him like some sort of duckling. I questioned if it were right to openly stalk him, but if it was the only reason I lived, then...?

He finally stopped walking at the shout of his name, from me, and he turned, facing my halted figure, my head cocked slightly to one side with my hands clasped behind my back. I thought for a split second he was actually looking at me, but that moment was quickly shattered when I was knocked down from behind. Cast aside like some sort of doll, I noticed as I looked upwards while still half on the ground. The mate of his didn't even apologize, didn't even see me, probably. It was always the case, so why did it bring tears to my eyes every time?

I couldn't seem to win. Nothing ever came in my favor, not since he decided I wasn't enough. My life was meaningless, right from the start, and I was foolish to ever believe I could take it. Foolish...That pretty much summed me up in one word. I finally got to my feet and turned away from him, knowing he would still be there even during the time I would be gone; he was avoiding the other one today. Thank the City of Blinding Lights he had THAT sense.

So, I ran off, abandoning my love to race down the illuminated streets, right through the center hoping someone would be kind enough to run over me(Unfortunately every car seemed to disappear as soon as I had wished that). I needed silence, in a town built purely on noise. I needed to be loved, in a life surrounded by hate. Apparently fate declared I could have neither.

As I ran, I could hear talk shows and adverts, and my heartstrings twisted with the agony of memory. I remembered when he could lip-sync every single one, and recite each commercial as if they were his own words. We used to stay up late doing that, our glory days back then. It barely felt like just a year ago. More like a hundred, plus four more. I was surprised my expression remained stoic, whilst my mind, my memories, my thoughts, my existence burned with pain and loneliness. Ugh, me and my metaphorical loneliness. What was life? What is real?!

Angry with myself, me and my metaphorical anger, I veered off to the sidewalk, somewhere unfamiliar, hoping I would get lost. Or killed, that would be better. I always said I never understood those who wanted to die, but now I believe I do. I believe I am the essence of that urge. It hurt so much, but surely it had to be worth something.

My pitiable thoughts were cut off as yet again I was knocked to the ground, on my own fault this time. I tentatively looked up, eyebrows creased in fear, then shock. It was him, I would recognize those startling blue eyes anywhere.

I tried to say his name, but I couldn't speak. The one time he was listening, I couldn't call. I tried to reach out to take his hand, but I couldn't move. Even if I did touch him, he wouldn't feel me. I was frozen, lost in a single moment eye-to-eye with him. All the places we'd wanted to go; Miami, New Orleans, London, Belfast and Berlin. All the people we'd overcome, all the spirit we had...If I could have just one more night, stay for one more night, it would be all I needed. Just one night.

And as he tore his eyes away and turned around, it occurred to me that I wasn't even allowed a minute.

It was Three o'clock in the morning; New Years day had begun just hours ago. No one was around, not a sound. Just an angel, me as a metaphorical angel in the middle of the empty streets.

Just the bang and the clatter as an angel ran to ground.

Oblivious to the car that came near him, and stopped. A blue mustang dripping with rain, and unaware of the driver screaming his name.

"N-nothing...Nothing chang-ges on N-new Year's day..." choked the angel, silvery tears falling from his dulled green eyes.

Just the bang and the clatter as an angel hits the ground.

* * *

**This story quoted three U2 songs, actually O.o 'City of Blinding Lights' is amazing, 'New Year's Day' is amazing, and of course, the featured one, 'Stay(Faraway, So Close!)' is amazing as well! I can't believe I wrote this O.O BTW You should all hope U2's 'Ordinary Love' wins their Golden Globe! :DDD So! Um, sad, right? Did I manage that theme, at least...? XP**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
